beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
OPI
OPI is one of the best-known nail polish brands in the world. They are especially well-known for their collections, which can be based on movies, locations, celebrities, or anything else that inspires beauty. Collections *OPI Beyond Chic Collection *OPI Canada Collection *OPI Chicago Collection *OPI Garden Party Collection *OPI Germany Collection (new!) *OPI Designer Series *OPI Fairytale Bride Collection *OPI Holland Collection *OPI Hong Kong Collection *OPI India Collection *OPI Italy Collection *OPI Japan Collection *OPI La Collection De France *OPI New York City Ballet Collection *OPI Russia Collection *OPI South America Collection *OPI Switzerland Collection *OPI Texas Collection *OPI Touring America Collection OPI Colors Pales Whites *Alpine Snow *Funny Bunny (Garden Party) *My Boyfriend Scales Walls Ivories *Don't Touch My Tutu! (NYC Ballet) *Happy Anniversary! Grays Light Grays *My Pointe Exactly (NYC Ballet) Grays *French Quarter for Your Thoughts (Touring America) Dark Grays *Suzi Skis in the Pyrenees *Nein! Nein! Nein! OK Fine! (Germany) Naturals Nudes *Barre My Soul (NYC Ballet) *Don't Pretzel My Buttons (Germany) *Mimosas for Mr. and Mrs. *Malaysian Mist *Samoan Sand *Otherwise Engaged (Fairytale Bride) *Sweet Heart *Makes Men Blush (Beyond Chic) *Tickle My France-y (France) Taupes *Moon Over Mumbai (India) *Did You'ear About Van Gogh? (Holland) *Up Front & Personal *Over the Taupe *Berlin There Done That (Germany) Pinks Light Pinks *You Callin' Me a Lyre? (NYC Ballet) *Princesses Rule! *Pink-ing of You *It's a Girl! *Privacy Please *Passion *I Think in Pink *Bubble Bath *Get a Date To-Knight! *Isn't It Romantic? (Fairytale Bride) *Hopelessly In Love *Hearts and Tarts (Garden Party) Warm Light Pinks *Coney Island Cotton Candy *Italian Love Affair (Italy) *Hawaiian Orchid *Kiss on the Chic (Beyond Chic) *Tutti Frutti Tonga Light Cool Pinks *Pedal Faster Suzi! (Holland) *Care To Danse? (NYC Ballet) *My Very First Knockwurst (Germany) *Altar Ego *Suzi & The Lifeguard *Sweet Memories *Mod About You *Heart Throb Pinks *Pink Friday *Not So Bora-Bora-ing Pink *Cozu-melted in the Sun *I Lily Love You *La Paz-itively Hot (South America) *Shorts Story *Your Web or Mine? *Pink Before You Leap *DS Reserve (Designer Series) *And This Little Piggy... Warm Pinks *Come to Poppy *My Address is Hollywood (Touring America) *Royal Flush Blush *Feelin' Hot-Hot-Hot! *Strawberry Margarita *DS Bold (Designer Series) Cool Pinks *Be a Dahlia, Won't You? *Don't Know...Beets Me! Hot Pinks *Guy Meets Gal-veston (Texas) *Kiss Me On My Tulips (Holland) *I'm Indi-a Mood For Love (India) *Do You Think I'm Tex-y? (Texas) *Pink Flamenco *Too Hot Pink to Hold 'Em (Texas) *It's All Greek to Me *Don't Know Beets Me *That's Hot Pink (Mod About Brights) Brownish Pinks *Schnapps Out of It (Germany) *Gouda Gouda Two Shoes (Holland) *Suzi Sells Sushi by the Seashore *Chicago Champagne Toast *Barefoot in Barcelona *Grand Canyon Sunset Mauves *Japanese Rose Garden *Aphrodite's Pink Nightie *Nomad's Dream *DS Opulence (Designer Series) *Mauving to Manitoba (Canada) Dark Pinks *You're a Pisa Work Magentas *Ate Berries in the Canaries *That's Berry Darling *Houston We Have a Purple (Texas) *A-Rose at Dawn...Broke by Noon (Las Vegas) *Ladies & Magenta-men *Diva of Geneva (Switzerland) *Senorita Rose-alita (South America) *Pompeii Purple *Koala Bear-y *Miami Beet *DS Extravagance (Designer Series) Orange Tones Peaches *Dulce De Leche (South America) Corals *ElePhantastic Pink (India) *Hot & Spicy (Hong Kong) *I Eat Mainely Lobster (Touring America) *Cajun Shrimp *Bright Lights- Big Color *Call Me Gwen-ever *Are We There Yet? (Touring America) *Big Hair...Big Nails (Texas) Oranges *In My Back Pocket *A Roll in the Hague (Holland) *A Good Man-Darin is Hard to Find (Hong Kong) *Atomic Orange *Mod-ern Girl (Mod About Brights) *Brights Power (Mod About Brights) *On the Same Paige *Y'all Come Back Ya Hear? (Texas) Yellows Yellows *Don't Talk Bach to Me (Germany) *Need Sunglasses *The "IT" Color (Mod About Brights) Reds Pinkish Reds *Charged Up Cherry *California Raspberry *Dutch Tulips Warm Reds *Deutsch You Want Me Baby (Germany) *My Chihuahua Bites! *Red Lights Ahead...Where? (Holland) *MonSooner or Later (India) *Tasmanian Devil Made Me Do It (Australia) *The Thrill of Brazil (South America) Reds *Danke-Shiny Red (Germany) *Color to Diner For (Touring America) *OPI on Collins Ave *Cha-Ching Cherry *OPI Red *Color So Hot It Berns (Switzerland) *Red My Fortune Cookie (Hong Kong) *Kennebunk-port *DS Reflection (Designer Series) *An Affair in Red Square (Russia) Dark Reds *Midnight in Moscow (Russia) *Lincoln Park After Dark (Chicago) Cool Reds *Big Apple Red *I'm Not Really a Waitress *From A to Z-urich (Switzerland) *Malaga Wine *Quarter of a Cent-Cherry *Romeo & Joliet *Got the Blues for Red (Chicago) *Chick Flick Cherry Purples Light Purples *Lucky Lucky Lavender (Hong Kong) *The Color to Watch (Switzerland) *Significant Other Color *Do You Lilac It? Purples *Dutch 'Ya Just Love OPI? (Holland) *Suzi & The 7 Dusseldorfs (Germany) *Super Bass Shatter (Nicki Minaj) *Meet Me on the Star Ferry (Hong Kong) *DS Temptation (Designer Series) *A Grape Fit *Plugged-in Plum *Purple with a Purpose *DS Mystery (Designer Series) *Louvre Me Louvre Me Not (France) Warm Purples *Flashbulb Fuchsia *Dim Sum Plum (Hong Kong) *Pamplona Purple Dark Purples *Vampsterdam (Holland) *I Brake for Manicures (Touring America) *Honk if You Love OPI (Touring America) Burgundies *DS Jewel (Designer Series) *Bogota Blackberry *Bastille My Heart (France) *Lincoln Park at Midnight *Mrs. O'Leary's BBQ (Chicago) *Eiffel for this Color (France) *Black Cherry Chutney (India) *German-icure by OPI (Germany) Greens Light Greens *Did It On 'Em *Thanks a WindMillion (Holland) *Suzi Takes the Wheel (Touring America) *Gargantuan Green Grape Greens *Green-wich Village (Mod About Brights) *Jade Is the New Black (Hong Kong) *Uh Oh Roll Down The Window (Touring America) *A-Taupe the Space Needle (Touring America) *Don't Mess With OPI (Texas) *Go On Green! Gold Greens *Just Spotted the Lizard! Dark Greens *Here Today...Aragon Tomorrow Blues Light Blues *I Don't Give a Rotterdam! (Holland) *I Vant To Be A-Lone star (Texas) *Give Me the Moon! Blues *Unfor-greta-bly Blue (Germany) *No Room for the Blues *I Have a Herring Problem (Holland) *Dating a Royal (Mod About Brights) *Yodel Me on My Cell (Switzerland) *Suzi Says Feng Shui (Hong Kong) *DS Magic (Designer Series) *Blue My Mind *Ski Teal We Drop (Switzerland) Dark Blues *Yoga-ta Get this Blue! (India) *OPI Ink *Russian Navy (Russia) *Light My Sapphire *Into the Night *Road House Blues (Touring America) Turquoises *Teal the Cows Come Home *Fly *Austin-tatious Turquoise (Texas) Browns Light Browns *Java Mauve-a *San Tan-tonio (Texas) *Chocolate Moose (Canada) Browns *Wooden Shoe Like to Know? (Holland) *You Don't Know Jacques! (France) *Brisbane Bronze Dark Browns *Get In The Espresso Lane (Touring America) *Suzi Loves Cowboys (Texas) Metallics Platinums *I'm Totally Fort Worth It (Texas) *Kyoto Pearl Champagnes *Cosmo-Not Tonight Honey! (Russia) *DS Classic (Designer Series) *DS Illuminate (Designer Series) Golds *Glitzerland (Switzerland) *Play the Peonies *DS Glow (Designer Series) Silvers *Lucerne-tanely Look Marvelous *Save Me *Pirouette My Whistle (NYC Ballet) *DS Radiance (Designer Series) *Birthday Babe Pewters *Metallic 4 Life *Number One Nemesis Blacks Blacks *My Private Jet *Black Onyx